Poster Boy & Teddy Bear
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: New Summary. 'Poster Boy' 'Yeah Teddy' 'I hate you.' 'Love you too' 'No serious why did you need to do that' 'Because I'm a man and it's my instinct to do that.' 'Oh' 'Yeah' 'How about we follow your instinct once again then' Trailer inside. TxG CxTa
1. Trailer

**A/N Another story! Read&Review.**

**Poster Boy**** & Teddy Bear**

**Trailer**

He is the hottest guy in the USA, a Lakers basketball player and only 22

_Shows __Troy throwing a hoop with only 10 seconds left_

_Shows photographers taking pictures of him_

_Shows Troy__ signing autographs_

_Shows him on the cover of a tabloid with the title 'Troy is the man'_

_Shows Troy and a friend__ being followed by paparazzi_

She is a student at Yale, a normal girl and 22

_Shows Gabriella__ in class taking notes_

_Shows Gabriella laughing with her friends_

_Shows Gabriella in the library doing homework_

_Shows 4 girls having a pillow fight_

_Shows a bunch of students shopping _

They live in different worlds, but are best friends since birth, literally

_Shows 2 little kids, a girl and a boy, playing with a basketball. The little girl laughs and tries to reach him, but the little boy runs away teasingly. Then the little girl just sits down, pouting, and the boy walks up to her asking what was wrong, the girl jumps up and steals the basketball out of his hands and runs away_

_Shows two new-borns lying in a crib, together, one with sparkling blue eyes the other with hazel brown ones_

_Shows 2 teenagers chasing each other, when the boy reaches the girl he starts tickling her, that causes her to giggle uncontrollably _

No-one but their friends and family know about them being friends

_Shows Gabriella picked up by Troy and thrown into the pool_

_Shows Gabriella and Troy playing basketball_

_Shows Troy sleeping and Gabriella throwing water over him, making him jump up and starting to chase her_

_Shows him putting his hands on her eyes and her guessing who it is_

Will they stay friends or will love blossom

_Shows them having a conversation:_

_"Poster boy?"_

_"Yeah Teddy?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"Love you too"_

_"No serious why did you do that?"_

_"Because I'm a man and it's my instinct to do that."_

_"Oh"_

_"Yeah"_

_"How about we follow that instinct again then?"_

And what if the paparazzi and the whole USA finds out

_Shows Troy at an interview with a very curious interviewer who wants to know about Gabriella, Troy looks annoyed and says that that's not an area they need to know about_

_Shows Gabriella getting jealous looks from female students_

_Shows a paparazzo asking at Gabriella how Troy and her meet_

_Shows a crying Gabriella and Troy running up to her and let her cry on his shoulder_

From the maker of I said "Goodbye" for forever and Just So You Know

_Shows Troy greeting Chad and Taylor__ in a long-time-no-see way_

_Shows Troy climbing the tree to Gabriella's balcony_

_Shows Gabriella running up to Troy when he gets out of the airplane_

_Shows Troy on the phone with Gabriella laughing_

_Shows Taylor and Chad making plans to hook up Troy and Gabriella_

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

_Shows Gabriella listening to her iPod and singing along _

_Shows Gabriella drawing little hearts in her notebook_

_Shows a picture on a desk; Gabriella with Troy in a pool_

_Shows a sleeping Gabriella and Troy putting lovely a blanket on her_

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor followed by the guys who take care of their bags _

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

_Shows Troy winking at Gabriella, she slightly blushes and hits him on the head_

_Shows Troy shooting a hoop and all the girls scream "I LOVE YOU TROY!"_

_Shows Troy holding a piece of paper in front of Gabriella and teasingly holds high_

_Shows him throwing Gabriella over his shoulder, her screaming to let her go_

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

_Shows Taylor __opening a piece of paper and getting a dreamy look on her face_

_Shows Taylor making out with Chad in the hallways of East High_

_Shows Taylor shopping with Gabriella_

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor having fun in their apartment_

And Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

_Shows Chad throwing a hoop_

_Shows Chad chasing Taylor and after that kissing her softly on the lips_

_Shows Chad and Troy playing a Lakers game_

_Shows Chad getting a dreamy look on his face when he opens a note_

**COMING UP SOON!**

**A/N I do not own HSM or anything attached to it, sadly**


	2. You’re so annoying

_A/N Hi thought this story would be more uhm… how can I say this… appreciated then Lost so I thought that it was logical if I updated this one before Lost, I'm sooo sweet (cough, cough)!_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Funfacts:_

_Do you know that in almost every review 'update soon' was? No? Well you know now then! _

_And do you know that Lost with 5 chapters 22 reviews got when this story with only a trailer already 10 reviews got? That's quite unbelievable, ya know._

_Disclaimer: Nope, nothing is mine not even Yale!_

**Poster Boy & Teddy Bear**

**You're so annoying **

Gabriella was with her bag on her shoulder, a magazine in her hands and with her earphones plugged in her ears walking down the hallway from Yale University. She only needed to drop something off at her locker and then she had another class. _(A/N do they even have lockers in college? If not, well, that's then your problem, I think. Because otherwise there would be something wrong with this story. Talking about that I think I have to go on before you guys get mad at me)_

She smiled while she read an interview and thought, "He's still as cheesy as ever!" She was reading the interview with Troy Bolton, the famous Lakers basketball player and… her best friend. It said,

"What nickname do you dislike the most?"

"Definitely, Poster Boy. But there's only one person in the whole world who can and, sadly, will call me that."

She smiled again and opened her locker.

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

A guy with a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses on, followed Gabriella with a grin on his face, no one recognized him. He saw her walking to her locker and saw her open it, she had a magazine in her hand and her earphones were plugged in her ears.

He sneaked up behind her and laid his hands on her eyes, she screamed and people were staring at her and the guy. Some people looked suspicious, but kept on walking. Then she knew what to do to get rid of the annoying hands on her eyes.

"Tay, is that you?"

"No it isn't me, why would I ever do that?" Taylor said, she just arrived at her own locker that was next to Gabriella's.

"I don't know. Uhm… Jasmine?"

No answer.

"Ashley?"

No answer.

"Nigel?"

No answer.

"Ok who are you?!? I think you still aren't going to tell me, are you?"

A small chuckle. She memorized that chuckle.

She quickly turned around and said (read: yelled), "POSTER BOY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN YALE?!?!?!?!?!?!" She shrieked and hugged him tight.

"Nice to see you too, Teddy Bear. And thank you for damaging my eardrums, not that I need it, but I would like to hear something if you don't mind. Well actually I don't think that coach would be happy if I couldn't listen to his tactics anymore." He laughed and she said,

"Haha, you still got your very bad sense of humor. I hoped that maybe that would change in the time that we didn't see each other."

It finally hit the people who he was, and a lot of girls looked at them in disbelieve. You couldn't blame them: Gabriella Montez was almost the only one who didn't care about Troy Bolton and his personal life.

"Nah, love my sense of humor too much." He stuck out his tongue and she hit him on the head lightly and said,

"Why were we best friends again?"

"Since you can't live without me." He answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Keep dreaming, Poster Boy, and after a while maybe you will believe yourself… actually I always thought that you couldn't live without ME!"

People couldn't believe their ears; Gabriella Montez was THE friend who could call THE Troy Bolton Poster Boy?

"True, but that's because I never tried. But what were you listening?"

"Breaking free!"

"Oh boy! You still listen to that?"

"Yep! It's the only and first song you ever sung!"

"Yeah, and definitely the last, god, I'm definitely not a singing person."

"You weren't that bad, actually!"

Everybody was listening carefully, because who doesn't want to know more about THE Troy Bolton.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, but you still didn't say why you are here?"

"Can't I see my best friend who I haven't seen for… how long?"

"3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days, to be precise."

"Wow, what would you say if I said that I missed you?"

"That you're still cheesy and that I missed you too."

"Very funny, Montez."

"You don't need to tell me I'm funny, I already know that, but I'm sorry but I have a class to follow."

He got an evil grin on his face and she said,

"You don't dare Bolton! I really need to go to class and I can't afford to miss one!"

Taylor was watching this in amusement; of course she knew that they were best friends. They were all best friends since High School.

"Of course you can, I mean you were the smartest kid in high school, so why wouldn't you be it here too?"

She said, "I just can't do that Poster Boy!"

"Well if you're not coming with me willing, then it's maybe a good idea if I force you Teddy Bear."

"You don't dare! Because if you would then you'll regret every single second you even thought of doing it!"

"Sorry too late!" And with that he swung her over his shoulder, then he turned to Taylor.

"Hey Tay! How are ya doing?"

"I'm fine, I think. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and I got something for you from Chad." He tossed her a piece of paper, Taylor opened it and started reading it.

Gabriella whispered to Troy, "In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… she's getting a very dreamy look on her face right NOW!"

Taylor looked like she was on cloud nine, and Troy whispered to Gabriella,

"Looks a lot like Chad when we're talking about Taylor."

"Haha, and please PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, he grinned and said,

"Nope! Sorry Teddy Bear." And he walked away.

5 minutes later

"Uhm, Teddy Bear do you know where we are?"

"No because I can't see anything, but your back. What is actually not really such an interesting sight, to be honest."

Students and looked at them with surprised and weird faces.

"Well thank you Teddy Bear, but I really don't have a clue where we are! So if you could help me I would appreciate it!"

She playfully sighed, "Ok where are we? You know which classroom?"

"Uhm… we just walked past 103."

"Your memory is still a mess huh?"

"No, it's just that I actually didn't look where I was going first I followed Tay's instructions and after that I just followed you."

"Ok we are now at 103? That means that you have to turn around and when you are at classroom 91 you have to walk to the right and then the first left then left again and then you can see the exit."

He sighed in relief, "What would I've done without you Gabs?"

"I have no idea and when are you planning on letting me go so I can feel the floor again?"

"When we're at the car!"

She grumbled, "But with you is that going to take hours!"

"Hey! Watch what you're saying, Teddy Bear, because I'm holding you right now and I can drop you whenever I want. So stop insulting me, thank you!"

"Nope not until you put me down in a nice way so that means that you're not dropping me, understood?!?!" She said it with a very scary don't-dare-to-start-to-argue-with-me tone.

"Haha, you know you were really scary there, it's just that I know you better then that so I'm sorry but it's not going to work on me, miss Montez." He patted her legs.

"Haha very funny, Mr. Bolton."

"I know I'm funny, you don't have to tell me that. Oh and by the way we are at the exit. Now I only need to find my car." He frowned trying to remember where he parked his car.

"Troy Daniel Bolton you're not going to say that you don't remember where you parked the car! Do you?"

"How do y-? Sorry I forget that you can read my mind since we were uhm… 10 or something." He said sarcastic.

She giggled, "Haha yes I still can since you haven't changed the past months."

Then he finally saw his car and sighed deep. She laughed and said,

"So Poster Boy you finally see your car, huh?"

"Yeah, you know Montez you're still scary and it was still nice to have you on my shoulder."

"I'm sorry that I have to disappoint you again, but I thought it was the opposite."

"Yeah I already found that out." He laughed and she laughed with him.

With Taylor

Just after Troy and Gabriella left

The biggest gossip girl/bitch from Yale walked up to Taylor and said, "How do you know Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth? And more important how does Gabriella Montez, the girl that doesn't care about his personal life, know him?"

"I can tell you why she isn't interested in his personal life, that's because she's actually a part of it. But everything else; that's for me to know and for you and everybody else to NEVER find out. And will you excuse me I have a class to follow." And with that she left the girl stunned.

_A/N Hi what did you think about it? Actually I think it sucks but that's for you to say what you think about it._


	3. An interesting date & ice cream pt 1

_A/N __So sorry for the long wait!_

**Poster Boy & Teddy Bear**

**A****n interesting date & ice cream pt. 1**

Gabriella and Troy were just walking in the apartment from Gabriella and Taylor.

Troy said, "Wow, nice apartment."

Gabriella looked at him with a you're-kidding look. He laughed and said, "No I'm not kidding, but it's weird to actually see the floor of your apartment."

She laughed and said, "Yeah but that's because here are actually women who wants to keep the house neat and clean! And I've seen your apartment it's almost the opposite of mine!"

He chuckled and said, "I still remember you when we were 7, you used to make your room the messiest in the whole earth! And because I was so nice I always helped you with cleaning up."

"To let me do it over again, because you were really, really messy you still are, Poster Boy!" They both laughed and Troy said with a (pretend) pout,

"But I'm not that bad am I?" Gabriella bursted out laughing and said,

"Don't do the infamous Bolton-pout! You know I can't resist that pout!" He smiled and said,

"That's exactly why I do it, Teddy Bear!" She giggled and said,

"You're cheesy! And sooo annoying!"

He gasped in disbelieve and said, "You didn't said that did you?" While he said that he picked her up, threw her on the couch and started tickling her.

She giggled even harder and he said, "Say it!" She gasped-giggled and yelled, "NEVER!"

He tickled her even harder and she said, "Ok, OK I'll say it; Troy Bolton is the cutest guy on earth!" then she said under her breath, "He wishes!"

He quit the tickling and said, "Was it that hard?" She said out loud, "Well yeah. Since you're just as cute as a cheese!"

It took him 5 seconds to figure out that that was meant to be an insult, and then he began chasing her, she giggled and quickly ran into her room. When he reached her door he tried to open it without success then suddenly a cell phone rang. Gabriella ran out of her room and to the couch she picked up the cell phone before Troy could get there.

"Hello, with the Personal Assistant from Troy Bolton how can I help you?" Troy shook his head in disbelieve, when he watched his best friend acting like she really was his PA. If he didn't know that she was just acting he definitely would think it was true.

"Yes… No he is out with his best friend… I'm his PA not his matchmaker! … Can I pass him a message? ... Ok I'll tell him, bye!" And with that she shut the phone down and jumped on the couch.

He grinned at her and said, "My PA? Since when? And when did you think of telling me?"

She only sighed and said, "I had to say that she wanted a date with you, and that she is your No. 1 fan. One question; how many times have you already heard that one?"

_POSTERBOYAND__TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

Taylor McKessie was about to begin WW3.

Already 147 persons came up to her, asking how she knew Troy Bolton and how Gabriella knew him, she was sick of it. So when a girl came up to her she totally blew up in the poor girl her face,

"YES I KNOW TROY BOLTON! AND NO I WON'T INTRODUCE YOU TO HIM!"

With that the poor girl backed away from her and Taylor could finally get in the classroom.

When she finally sat in her seat she saw a very familiar guy come in, he was wearing a cap, trying to hide his afro, unsuccessful.

All the girls and the guys were looking at him curious. Then he saw Taylor and waved at her.

On her face grew a wide smile and she ran up to him. He opened his arms for her and she threw herself in his waiting arms. Then he planted a small lovingly kiss on her lips.

She smiled and whispered, "I missed you."

He smiled too and said, "I missed you too, babe."

People were watching them with confusion, disbelieve and curiosity.

The teacher came in and coughed, everyone looked at him and he said, "Miss McKessie who is this?" Of course he knew who it was; he was a really big Lakers fan.

"Err… yeah…" Taylor obvious didn't know how to get her out of this.

The guy whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

The guy spoke, "How rude not to introduce myself, I'm Chad Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend."

Everyone's jaw was on the ground even that one from the teacher.

"And I actually wanted to borrow her for lets say… the rest of the day." Taylor shot him a curious look and Chad just winked at her in a way that he knew would make her weak in the knees.

"Ok…" the teacher began but Chad just said,

"Thank you!" And he took Taylor's hand, walked up to her table where her stuff still laid, picked it up and walked out of the classroom with Taylor. When they were outside and sure that no-one saw them, he started to kiss her neck and lips in a way that he knew would make her weak in the knees and very horny.

Taylor started to moan and when she tried to deepen it, he pulled back. She sighed, "Why did you pull away?"

Chad shot her a grin and whispered naughty, "Maybe we can go on later, you know after I took you on a date…"

She smiled wide and said, "I'd love to!!! But there is only one problem; I don't wear anything fancy or something like that!"

He grinned and said, "Don't worry I already took care of that." She looked at him suspicious and shot him a look that said what-the-heck-are-you-planning-to-do?

He took her hand in response and walked with her to the exit of Yale.

_POSTERBOY__ANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

"POSTER BOY, GET YOUR FAT, LAZY ASS DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy walked trough the door lazily with a spoon in his mouth and a can with vanilla ice cream.

"'sup Teddy Bear?" He grinned he knew perfect why she reacted so angry.

"WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM?!?" His smile grew only wider and he pointed to his stomach.

She walked up to him and said soft in a very dangerous tone, "You are going to the supermarket to get ice cream and if you aren't back in 30 minutes you are going to sleep on the ground without a pillow and blanket."

He started to protest, "No I can't do that, if I do that I won't be back in at least an hour."

"You should have thought about that before you ate all my ice cream when I was in the shower. And you only have 29 minutes left so if I were you I would hurry!"

He knew that she was serious so he sprinted to the door and in 5 seconds he was out.

_POSTERBOYAND__TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

"WOW" Taylor looked in awe at the limousine in front of her.

"You like it? Good because then we can go." Chad said with a cheeky grin.

The driver opened the door for them and they got in.

Taylor looked around and then said, "It's actually funny how I got to college with the subway and I go home with a limousine."

He chuckled, "If you put it that way… Then yes it's funny, but you have one thing wrong I'm not going to take you to your home! I'm going to take you somewhere else and no, I'm not going to tell you where we are going."

She pouted and said, "Why not, Chaddie?"

He grumbled he just couldn't resist her when she did and said that, "Sorry Tay, I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise!"

She just sighed; if he wanted he could be very stubborn.

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

Troy groaned, it was today not his lucky day; first he almost missed his plane, second he got lost in Yale, third Gabriella was mad at him for eating her ice cream and fourth now all those girls were swarming around him like from those very annoying flees which for some reason always end up in your eyes (the flees not the girls).

He groaned again and tried to get in the car without anything or anyone but himself and the ice cream and chocolate he bought to make Gabriella less moody (of course it was his fault, actually it always was (except for the times that she has her periods, but that is an exception), but for odd reasons he was also the one who made her less moody).

He got in the car without having to push girls out of the car. He threw the food in the back seats and drove off to Gabriella's apartment. He looked at his watch whilst waiting for the light to turn green, he saw that he only had 5 more minutes left and when the light turned green, he quickly drove away.

There was no way that he was sleeping on the ground tonight.

When he stopped at the apartment he quickly got out of the car (he almost forgot to take out the car keys) and ran as fast as possible up the stairs and in one second he stood in front of the door and rang the door, and was greeted by a very amused Gabriella, "Ah… so there goes your theory about that you have to take a whole hour to get ice cream. Talking about ice cream, where is it?"

He looked at his hands and groaned, "Fuck… I think it's still in my car, I'll be right back!"

Before he could ran away she took his wrist and shook her head, "I'll get it by myself, since I know that there'll be a lot of girls just give me the keys."

He grinned at her and gave her the keys, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "You'll never change will you? To be honest I don't even want you to change." And with that she ran off to get her ice cream.

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

They stopped in front of a huge clothing store and Taylor asked Chad, "What are we doing here?"

He grinned at her and said, "You'll see my dear."

She giggled and put her hand in Chad's, they stepped out of the limo and into the store.

She gasped and looked around (never letting go of Chad's hand), a very fake woman walked up to them and said, "Welcome, my name is Jessica, how can I help you?"

Chad said, "I made an appointment, it's on Danforth."

She looked at him and said shortly (but nice), "Follow me Mr. Danforth."

They followed her and walked into a kind of changing room filled with dresses, heels and jewels.

Taylor looked suspicious, Chad saw, chuckled and said, "No this is not for me, it's for you, since you don't have anything to wear tonight. And it's all on me, anything for my favourite girl."

She squealed and said, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He chuckled some more and said, "I love you too and I think I have an idea, since I feel the same."

She kissed him and he kissed back. They heard coughing and quickly pulled away.

Jessica stood there and said, "If Mr. Danforth would follow me, we're going somewhere since we want to surprise him, don't we?"

This was the first real thing that Jessica had said since they were there and Taylor gave her a polite smile and right after that she looked at Chad with a very seductive smile.

He felt that he got weak in the knees and thought, _"She still knows how to make me weak in the knees with only one smile."_

Jessica saw everything and said, "Mr. Danforth could you please follow me?"

He said bye to Taylor and followed Jessica into another room, there he saw tuxes from Armani, Hugo Boss and some other big names.

Jessica returned with 2 other woman by Taylor and said, "Miss.? This are Jennifer and Gina, they will help you."

Taylor shook their hands and said, "Please, call me Taylor and it's nice to meet you two. But errr… with what are you guys helping me?"

"With the dress, make up and everything of course!" They said in unison. (It actually scared Taylor but she didn't let them know.)

"Ok! Then let's do it!"

Jennifer and Gina looked at each other and said, "Yes, let's do this!"

_A/N Next should be out some other time I'm not going to tell when because I have no idea._


	4. Boyfriends & an unexpected gift pt 2

A/N I'll try to be original and not say, "So sorry for the long wait" (even though it is true…) so I'll say nothing, how good sounds that

_A/N __I'll try to be original and not say, "So sorry for the long wait" (even though it is true… more then 4 months, yikes) so I'll say nothing, how good sounds that? BTW this is really part 2 from last chapter it's just another name, 'kay? Oh yeah before I forget the times from Chad and Taylor are different then the ones from Gabriella and Troy otherwise you'll get confused as hell!_

**Poster Boy & Teddy Bear**

**(Boy****) friends & an unexpected gift pt. 2**

Gabriella just returned and walked into the apartment saying, "How can you _live_ with all those girls knocking you over 24/7?" Troy just grinned and said, "It just comes with the basketball and it isn't that bad actually…" She looked at him with an I'm sure you're kidding-look and he chuckled, changing the subject he said, "You like your ice? And the chocolate? And I don't have to sleep on the floor, please!!" She looked at him, jumped next to him on the couch and said, "Yep, I love ice cream, the chocolate and no, you don't have to sleep on the floor. Knowing you, you would just sneak into my room, cuddle in my bed and I would let you, so yeah…" He shook his head in disbelief, "You really know me too well." She grinned and said while walking to the kitchen, "Yep, 'cause I've known you your whole life and some more…" He grumbled, followed her into the kitchen and said, "Isn't that impossible? Because you only knew me—never mind… Do you mind if I take a shower?" "No, 'course not. Go left then right and then the door with the lock, you can use one of my towels, the red ones!" And he was gone. She giggled, pulled out a spoon and took a big bite of her ice cream.

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

If you would ask Taylor McKessie what she would do this weekend yesterday she would say, "I don't know, maybe I'll study, call some people (COUGH Chad COUGH) and get some coffee…" If you would ask the same question today she would say, "I don't know, depends on what Chad is planning…" and then she would daze off into Chad-land. That's highly doubtless.

If you would ask Chad Danforth what he would do this weekend he would always say the same thing, except those rare, special weekends when he was Taylor, the girl he would die for since 8th grade, "I'm going to play some hoops, have practice, hang with the guys and call Taylor." Most people knew by then that he would zone out and go all mushy, those people were always people like the Lakers, the coach, his manager, his agent and his family.

He walked out of the changing room waiting for Taylor to show up and get out of that dressing room. He heard a giggle behind him and two small arms made their way around his torso, "hey handsome, did I mentioned today how much I love you?" His face lit up and he turned around already having a smartass comment in his head, he would have said it if the woman in front of him wasn't so goddamn breathtaking. He stuttered, "Wow Tay… y-you look WOW!" Taylor gave him a broad smile and said, "Glad you like it." She wore a black dress, floor length, with V-neck and some crystals spread around waistband.

Taylor looked at Chad in awe, he looked even more handsome in a tuxedo than she remembered and she remembered much. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie, in her eyes he was the most handsome guy in the world. He would always be. He offered her an arm and she hooked hers in his, he said in a fake British accent, "May I escort you to dinner, milady?" Taylor said in the same British accent, "You may, milord!!" He shot her a 100 watt smile and escorted her to the limo.

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

The doorbell rang, Gabriella jumped off the table and ran to the door. She opened it and looked surprised to see the guy that stood outside, she said, "What are you doing here? I didn't know we would go on a date today… we wouldn't, would we? 'Cause if we did then I'm so sorry and--" she was cut off by his lips on hers, her arms snuck around his neck and he pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. Then Gabriella heard someone coughing behind her back and a shirtless Troy said, "Care to explain this, Teddy Bear?" The other guy looked at Troy with wide eyes and then from Troy to Gabriella than he said, "Yeah, Gabi what's going on?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy and said, "Poster Boy, put on a shirt and this is my boyfriend Daniel Reed, Dan this is my best friend Troy Bolton. And what's your problem this time, Bolton?" He grinned sheepishly, knowing that he'd annoyed with no end, "I left my bag in the hallway. I just needed a new shirt, no need to interrupt you with your boyfriend." She grabbed his bag, grabbed a shirt out of it and threw it at him, than she looked back at the bag and shook her head. Troy shot her a grin and said, "I know when I'm not wanted you don't have to tell me…" then he walked away.

Gabriella turned back to Daniel and said, "So where were we again?" He flashed a smile and leaned in. Then Troy came in again and received a hard glare from Gabriella, he picked up his duffel bag and said, "Sorry for interrupting again… just needed my bag." Gabriella shook her head and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend, but Daniel stopped her, "How come you know Troy Bolton? Or better; how come I didn't know you know him?" She sighed; she couldn't blame him though she would have reacted the same way if he would tell her that his best friend was Amanda Bynes.

She sighed again and led him into the small living room of the apartment and sat on the couch, then she started talking, "It's a long story so it's better if you sit down. I know Troy since I was 12 minutes old, because then he was born. Since then on we were best friends, in pre-school we met Chad and in kindergarten we met Ryan and Sharpay. Taylor came into the scene in 8th grade." He interrupted, "Wait, you know Chad Danforth too? And Taylor knows Troy and Chad too?"

She sighed again, "Yeah and you can say that Taylor knows Chad a little bit more then just good, since they're dating…" He interrupted again, "What!? Taylor is _dating_ a Laker?! And she kept that to herself?"

She counted to 10 and felt that she was calming down, she hated it when people thought that Taylor was dating Chad for the fame and not because they were both utterly in love (which was cute first, after that it was rather annoying), in high school people said first (COUGH jealous cheerleaders COUGH) that Taylor was dating Chad because of the popularity and now they were starting again. The joy. Then she said, "Yes, she's dating _Chad_." Just making sure that she didn't say Laker, but Chad so that he would figure that Taylor was dating a person and not only an idol. He finally got the hint and didn't say anything for a little while. Then he suddenly spoke up, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be like that, but I know a lot of girls, who would, if they were dating Chad Danforth, scream it out loud and let the whole world know." She gave him a soft smile and said, "That's why Chad ain't dating one of those girls. But I wasn't finished with the story yet, so we were with 8th grade. After that we went to high school and into different cliques: jocks, drama geeks and nerds, but we still remained really good friends, then Troy made varsity in Sophomore year and Chad in Junior year, me and Tay were in the decathlon team and Ryan and Sharpay were in the drama club, being melodramatic as always. We met Zeke, Jason and Kelsi in sophomore year and then were the whole gang complete. After we graduated, Troy and Chad went to the UCLA on a basketball scholarship; Sharpay went to the USC and Ryan to NYU on a baseball scholarship. Tay and I to Yale and Kelsi to Georgetown, Jason to a School for the Arts in Chicago and Zeke stayed in Albuquerque to learn for chef. In the junior year of college Chad and Troy dropped out to become Lakers. Sharpay is a stylist in LA. Ryan has been a Yankee for half a year. Tay and I are still in school as you know. Kelsi is in Africa taking care of little children as a doctor. Jason is a DJ touring through the USA and Zeke is opening his new restaurant next week in Albuquerque. This is the short version of all our lives."

He sat there totally speechless, his girlfriend for 3 months kept the truth from him, not that he _asked _but hey, at least she could have told him that her best friend was Troy Bolton, the guy that every guy wanted to be, not only because of his amazing skills, but also because of his body that had every girl practically drooling over. And the eyes even his mother was in love with. Also the fame and all the money. And then there was Taylor he still couldn't believe that she was dating a _Laker_, and didn't tell anyone , despise the fact that it would be all over the tabloids immediately but hey- he snapped out of his thoughts by a voice saying, "Hey, Teddy wanna go and play basketball, I'm in a big need of shooting hoops!" And her soft voice answering with a grin on her face, "You're in!" She looked at Daniel and said, "You wanna join?" Daniel shook his head, "As much as I would love to I have to finish an essay for tomorrow and I still have to write a few pages." "Okay, see you tomorrow?" "Of course, see ya" They gave each other a goodbye kiss and Daniel was out of the apartment.

"So that was the infamous Daniel, huh?"

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

He led her into the fancy, 5-star restaurant with a big grin on his face. She looked shocked and said, "You shouldn't be doing this, Chad! This is way too good for me!" He looked at her with a weird look on his face, then he said, "Nothing is good enough for my baby girl, you deserve everything in the world and then only the best." So what if he was corny, cheesy and everything in between, she loved him for everything that he did whether he was just being the façade that most people saw, the crazy, idiotic pro-basketball-player, or the one that she grew to love more and more each day. Gabriella and she talked about what they would do after college and they both decided on one thing: they would go to LA, Gabriella because she would have a real big chance for getting a good job at a big paper and Taylor, well, she just wanted to be near Chad. And no, she wasn't like one of those girls who would chase after their love and give up all their dreams. She was almost done with her study for scientist, and after that she would go to LA to find a job there and live in her own apartment, maybe with Gabriella, maybe with Chad and maybe they would share a apartment with the five of them (Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and herself).

"A penny for your thoughts." Chad seemed to notice that she was somewhere else then there and she offered him a smile and said, "I'm thinking of after Gabs and I graduated. What will happen next." He said, "Well, that's for the future, now I just want to enjoy the time I have with you until the paps figure out we're dating and come after us." A waitress came up to them and said, "Welcome in the Golden Rose, did you make any reservations?" Chad answered, "Yes, under Danforth." "I'll look, one second please."

After the waitress went away, he leaned in to Taylor and whispered in her ear, "I love it when you're thinking of later, it's cute."

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

"You're skins, I was already skins last time! And I don't feel like walking around in only a bra!" Gabriella said, with twinkles in her eyes. God, was it a long time they had that argument. "Hmpf, you just want to see my hot body!" Troy puffed. "Dream on, Poster Boy!" He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off. Her eyes immediately went to his abs that were even more defined then they were before, and that said something. She immediately caught herself at looking at him, and scowled herself; she thought she was already over that phase of liking her best friend. Ah, well every girl would look at such fine abs.

They were in the park at the local basketball court where she went a lot to play games with a few guys, and Taylor, who were there every day at 15.00. A few passing girls kept checking Troy out, he obviously was oblivious to all the attention. She knew he was a pro at ignoring girls, even though he was the best at flirting with them. He picked up the basketball they brought with them and began shooting free throws, all in and all nothing but net. She rolled her eyes at him, "Poster Boy, stop showing yourself off, it's annoying. C'mon I want to play." He shot her the ball and said, "Let's play then!" They started to play and forgot everything else around them, they also didn't notice the four guys walking to the court examining them. Until one shouted, "Hey Gabi! Found someone else to shoot hoops with? Ain't we interesting enough for your cute little face?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Haha, very funny, Chris! And BTW he was my hoops-partner long before you were!" Troy raised his eyebrows at her mouthing 'hoops-partner?' she waved it away and said, "Anyway Poster Boy these guys are Chris, Tom, Mike and Seaweed." "Seaweed?!" Troy said unbelievable. "My mom was a big fan of Hairspray, especially Seaweed, so now I'm stuck with this name for the rest of my life." He nodded and said, "Better then named after an ancient country. I'm Troy." Tom looked shocked and said, "Wait, I already thought I knew you, aren't you Troy Bolton?" Troy nodded, "Yep." "Wow! That's so cool! Wanna play?" Chris said. "Always!"

_POSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEARPOSTERBOYANDTEDDYBEAR_

After dinner Chad led her out of the restaurant and once again into the limo, "Have I already told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" She giggled and said, "About 16 times, but I love it when you say it so don't stop." He grinned and whispered softly in her ear, "You look gorgeous tonight, Tay. You're even more beautiful then on Prom night and I thought that was impossible, I love you more then anything in this world." After he was done with his small speech she just hugged him tight and without any words being spoken he knew that she appreciated it and that there was so much that she wanted to say but she just didn't. He wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair. He had missed her more then she knew and he could express. The only thing that kept him from getting on the plane to Yale was basketball. Or actually Troy who knew how much he missed her. Suddenly he heard her say, "Where are we going, Chad? I thought we would go home now, not that I don't like to have more time for our own, but-" He cut her off by kissing her and she deepened it immediately, finding her way around his neck with her hands, one tangling in his afro. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath. She looked up at him and said, "God, do I love you!" He grinned at her and pulled her on his lap, nuzzling his nose in her hair and smelling it for the millionth time that day, not that he cared, he could smell her hair for forever. She leaned in his strong chest that felt so secure and safe that she could stay there for years. There was a silence for a moment; it was a comfortable one with the only things you could hear were the car and Chad's breaths in Taylor's hair. Taylor still sat on his lap trying not to sigh in happiness and the pleasure of having him around. She was so happy that Friday she would graduate from Yale and then she could start her life, not just a life, no, a life full of Chad, more Chad and friends. She was more then happy with him in her life. After the short drive, the limo stopped at a park and they stepped out.

Chad took a picnic basket out of the limo and said, "We didn't have any dessert yet, did we?" She looked up at him and said with a smile, "No we haven't yet." "Good!" He led her to a place with trees, to have some privacy, and pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it down so they could sit on it, he also pulled out a small bowl with fruit –Taylor's favourites-, a bottle with white wine and two glasses. He poured some wine in the glasses and gave one to Taylor, then he lifted up his glass and said lovingly, "To us." She tapped her glass against his and said softly, "To us." They drunk some of their wine. He then took out a fork, put a strawberry on it and fed it to Taylor. She ate it slowly saving the taste of the fruit. She wanted to memorize this evening as much as possible. He looked at her with longing in his eyes as she swallowed the piece of fruit. He fed her some more of the fruit and then pulled out a small box. She looked at him puzzled and asked, "What's that?" He grinned and opened the lid, he pulled out a lucky cookie _(A/N no idea if it's called that, but I guess you all know what I'm talking about)_ and gave it to her, nervously. She looked at him and wondered why he was so nervous. She opened the lucky cookie and rolled the paper out to read it.

_Taylor, you're more then 'just' my girlfriend, you're more then 'just' my love, you're my everything and without you I wouldn't know what to do anymore. Everything I have done these past few yours was for you and only you. Y__ou had taken my heart the minute I saw you. You're the first one that saw behind the goofball Chad and saw the one that most people still don't and haven't seen. You're the one that I would trust my life with, the one I want to spend my life with until the end. I love you, Taylor Emily McKessie, more then you know and I will do anything to prove you that. Even if I have to go and find the pot with gold under the rainbow, I will do it. For you and only you. That's why I want to ask you:_

_Taylor Emily McKessie, will you do me a big honour and become Taylor Emily McKessie-Danforth?_

He sat there on one knee with a velvet box in his hand and such a hopeful smile, that she would have laughed it wasn't so serious. She felt something running down her cheeks and it was probably ruining her make up, but she didn't care, she didn't hesitate a second when she said, "No, I don't want to be called Taylor McKessie-Danforth." When she saw his face drop, she continued, "Taylor Danforth sounds twice as good. Yes, Chad, I would love to become your wife." His face immediately changed from sad to the happiest she had ever seen. He slowly walked up to her and whispered, "You forgot something." As she looked at velvet box he still hold in his hands, she offered him her hand and he pulled out the ring, sliding it on her finger. He whispered, "You just made me the happiest person on Earth." She shook her head, "Impossible, because you just made _me_ the happiest person on Earth!" "How about we keep it on, we're the happiest couple on Earth"

_A/N Ok, you can shoot me now! I'm horrible I know! But I have an excuse: my computer broke down a couple of weeks ago. And guess what? Yep, you guessed right, I had written all the chapters up till ten and then whoosh, they were gone. Exactly the day that I wanted to update this chapter! Ah well it turned out better then the original. BTW I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and such! Next Chapter: The rest of the gang will come to Yale! I hope I'll update in at least a month but with me I never know so I don't promise anything!_


	5. All 27 letters of the alphabet

Disclaimer: (last time guys, I don't think you want me all depressed, because I don't own Zachary) So if I owned Zachary, I would at least go shopping with him every everyday and just make out in the changing rooms

Disclaimer: (this is the last time guys, I don't think you want me all depressed, because I don't own Zachary or HSM) So if I owned Zachary, I would at least go shopping with him every day and just make out in the changing rooms. But I don't own Zachary or anything that has to do with HSM, and Zanessa is just to cute to break up, so I just hope that one day I'll be famous and I'll get to kiss him, because we play in the same movie, or something like that. Sounds awesome! BTW THANK YOU, GOD, FOR CREATING ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, HAIRSPRAY AND CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

**Poster Boy & Teddy Bear**

**All 27 letters of the alphabet**

"Uhm… Allie And AJ Are Always Anxious At Awesome All American Angst Action Aunts." He looked at her with a thoughtful expression, "Darn, that one was good, one second, got it: Basketball Bolton Balls' Better Be Believable Before Brunch Break." She laughed, "What is _that_ for sentence? Thinking high of yourself, Poster Boy?" He shrugged and just kept eating his sandwich.

Then they saw Taylor and Chad walking in the small coffee house that most of the older students went to. They saw Gabriella and Troy in a booth and wondered what crazy things they came up with, Chad whispered something in Taylor's ear and she just giggled. They walked to the booth and Chad slid in the booth, while Taylor sat on his lap.

Troy said with his mouth full of sandwich, "Shop hein sho nushy, ih's nakin ne shick." They looked at him weirdly, Gabriella translated it, "Stop being so mushy, it's making him sick. Me too, by the way. Oh, and congrats with the engagement, I can't go all squeal-y on you guys now with all those people around here, but it's amazing. Oh, Tay I want all the details later!" "Sure Gabs" Taylor said not even listening clearly.

They smiled at each other, love radiating off each other. "Okay, next, Chad Can Crowd Cool Coloured Coconuts, Coughing Can Confuse Cats Clearly.", Gabriella said, her face scrunched up thoughtful. "Seriously guys, what's the point of this weird thing, what is it anyway?" Taylor asked, finally ripping away from Chad's intense gaze. "We're trying to make sentences with always the same letter at the beginning, all 27 letters of the alphabet." Troy said smartly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "PB, the alphabet has 2_6_ letters not 2_7_."

He wanted to say something back, but then he felt someone's presence next to him, he looked up and exclaimed, "Holy shit, Ryan! You could have said something before you decided to scare the hell out of me!" Ryan chuckled and said, "But that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Troy said, "We'll see about that, Evans. You won't be so happy after I scared you back."

"Serious Poster Boy, do you need to take everything so damn serious?" He shot her a cheeky grin and said, "I thought you knew me, Teddy; guess you don't know me so well after all." Ryan looked around and said, "Where's Shar? I thought that she would come with you and Chad?"

Troy's cheeks flushed an almost unnoticeable red and he said, "Uhm, well, I uhm… I guess I accidentally gave her the wrong time for the flight, because I wanted to see Teddy Bear?" He said it more as in a question then in a statement. Gabriella shook her head and mumbled, "Oh boy, she's not going to like this." Ryan stood there going a little pale around the nose and said, "Yeah, she's going to be furious, the fact that it is her period won't help either." Troy turned totally pale and said, "Oh no, what have I done?" Taylor shook her head and Chad said, "Hide dude, hide. That's the only advice you can get from anyone."

Everyone's eyes widened and Troy asked, "Why are you acting so weird?" "Because, Bolton, it is too late for you to run, and they will probably going to miss you next game." A girl voice came from behind his back. His eyes widened too and he gulped in worry for his safety. He said, "Danger Doesn't Depart Devious Devils, Do Devils?" The girl said, "Not if they're called Sharpay Evans and a certain Troy Bolton left them at the airport, with the wrong time and 3 bags!" "Uhm, oops?" She let out a (playful) scream and he began to run, while Gabriella threw the car keys to Troy who caught them with one hand while speeding to the door. While doing that he lost time so Sharpay caught him by his ear and somehow managed to send him to floor.

She sat on his back and said, "And what do you say next, Bolton? And you're going to pay for my ticket!" Troy groaned and said, "Ok, ok, could you just, please, very please, let go of my ear? OUCH!! SHAR! That was not nice!" "Giving me the wrong time, was nice then? Don't think so! And I'm serious you are going to pay for my ticket, whether you like it or not! Otherwise I'm going to get Gabi to steal one of your credit cards!"

He groaned once again, noticing the people staring for the first time and muttered under his breath so only Sharpay could hear him, "Shar, this is not good, we have people staring at us. And do I have to remind you that I'm not totally unfamous? So if you keep doing this they will think that we're together and the paps will follow you, and I don't want that to happen to you." Sharpay noticed that he was being serious and sincere, so she got off him so he could get up and they quickly sat back in the booth. Gabriella said loudly, "Don't you all have something to do?"

Everybody who had been watching quickly scurried away to do whatever they were doing, even though a few people went to the booth to ask for autographs from Chad, Troy, Ryan and even Sharpay. Sharpay was immediately in her full High School Drama Queen mode. When most of the people were back to normal, Troy asked, "Hey Teddy, uhm… I was wondering if you please could do my administration. Please!" Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other knowingly and Gabriella said, "Deal, but I do want something in return." He shot her one of his one-million-dollar smiles and said, "The normal?" She nodded and said, "Were you smart enough to actually bring it with you? Or is it still in LA?" He said, "On my laptop." "Wow! You actually thought of something! Impressive Poster Boy!"

He looked at her mock-angry and she stuck out her tongue. He laughed at her lack of maturity and Sharpay said, "Serious guys, sometimes you are even worse then Taylor and Chad, and I thought that that was impossible!" Chad said dryly, "I'll take that as a compliment, Evans." "Of course you will, everything that is related to Taylor you take as a compliment!" He looked thoughtful and said, "Depends what they say…" Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "Jeez, guy, how whipped can you be?" "Very whipped!" Troy answered for him.

Two girls walked over to the table and said, "Hey Gabs, you're going to introduce us to your friends, including the blue eyed hottie."

"Jeez, Ash, can you get any more guy-obsessed?"

"Depends whether I see a good looking guy or not. Now introduce us properly! You only hung on the phone all time with at least one of them!"

"Fine, fine! Okay, guys this are Ashley and Jasmine. Ash and Jazz, this are Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton a.k.a. Poster Boy and my worst nightmare. And Ash, which of the two blue-eyed guys? We have two of them, both of them are athletes and both are single."

"Teddy, you're sounding like we're some sort of product."

"Well, you _are_ sort of selling yourself, so why not me doing it for you?"

"And what about the nightmare thing? Seriously, why are we friends again?"

"I'm asking myself that all the time, Poster Boy!"

Ashley cleared her throat and said, "Uhm, I seriously don't feel anything for breaking up this really entertaining conversation, but more details please!"

"Fine! Okay, Shar could be your twin, Ash, while Ryan is more Jazz's type. Chad is a real goofball, and PB, well let's not talk about him."

"Hey! You're a meanie!"

"And you are too self absorbed, but what can I do about it?"

"Touché." Troy said sighing

"Why aren't you two dating, instead of that creep of a Daniel?" Jasmine said questioning, making Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay looking in shock; she only saw them together for 2 minutes and already hit the nail on the head.

"He's not a creep!" Gabriella argued.

"Sorry, honey, but when a guy thinks that a spider is a pet, something is wrong with his brain!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Seriously, he has a spider as a pet? Wow! That's weird!" Ryan said.

"Yes and the spider's name is _Bunny_." Ashley said with her nose scrounged up in disgust.

"That's the only weird thing, and I think it's cute. Now could you please, please stop with gossiping about my absolutely sweet boyfriend?" Gabriella said, totally pissed at her friends.

"Who took you to the Burger King on your first date!" Jasmine said and Sharpay's mouth dropped open in shock.

"WHAT?! Is he insane? Taking you to the Burger King on your first date? And you're still dating him?" She shrieked out in shock.

"No, no and yes, the car broke down in front of the Burger King before we were at the restaurant, so we ate at the Burger King and started talking and now we're dating." Gabriella explained, annoyed with her friends.

Troy sensed this annoyance and said, "Okay, who's in for some basketball or baseball, even though I prefer basketball, but that's logical."

"Is basketball serious the only thing you can think of?" Sharpay mused.

Gabriella answered, "Nope, he also thinks of food, sleep, girls and games." Troy rolled his eyes at her and said, "Hmpf! It's not the only thing! I als-" He was interrupted by a phone ringing. He wanted to grab his phone off the table, but was too late as Gabriella beat him to it and answered, "With Troy Bolton's PA, how can I help you?"

"Huh? A what? Uhm… who are you?" A confused voice came over the phone.

"A PA, that's a Personal Assistant- Wait! Grandpa is this you?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ah, Gabriella, how are you? And what are you doing with Troy's phone?" Grandpa Montez asked.

"I'm fine Grandpa. I just picked up the phone since Poster Boy is here at Yale and you know me, but how are you? And why are you calling?" Grandpa Montez, was the best grandpa in the world. He always had time for everyone and helped them with everything, like he helped Troy when he was struggling with his dad, or Taylor when she couldn't take the stress of the Decathlon anymore. He was a great listener and had the best advice. They also often hung out at his place. You could count on him when you had a secret, like the time when Gabriella had a crush on Troy for a while but couldn't talk about it with anyone, or when Chad wanted to ask Taylor out, but couldn't find the guts to do so. Yep, he was absolutely the most amazing grandpa.

"I'm fine, Peach. I wanted to congratulate Troy on his win this Friday and knowing that Chad would be there too, I thought why not do it in one call."

"Ok, Gran. I'll pass the phone to PB so he can talk to you." She passed the phone to Troy and he said, "Hey Grandpa, how are ya doing'"

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to __**AniimeChiick**__, she's my best friend on and she'll understand exactly why __this__ specific chapter is dedicated to her. BTW you should read her story (You Are Not Alone), it's cool! I wanted to update as soon as possible so it's probably the shortest chapter in this whole story, sorry for that. _

_Oh, after you read this completely and totally useless A/N could you please click on Return to Top, then could you click on Miss Capgirl (it's all in blue/purple), after you could've done that you should scroll down (my biography isn't interesting, believe me) and you should click on Just So You Know, then you could read it and tell me what you think of it, please, for me? Puppy dog eyes I'm not forcing you into anything (I'm only going to strangle you if you don't read it and review, but ah well, let's just forget that fact). _

_A__nd for some of you people who I know hate cursing, I have to say, I'm sorry, I'm still trying figure out alternatives. I'm also going to stop with the top A/N's, why do it in 2 parts when you can do it in one? _

_A__nd for my lack of updates and such, I want to say sorry, it's not only my schedule it's also that sometimes I don't feel like writing or I just don't have any inspiration. I also have parts where my inspiration reaches a level that I'm wondering why my fingers can't type faster. And FYI I am not, in any way, not going to update just because I have a 'lack of reviews' that's bull, I rather have a review that is made because that person wanted to, then to threaten that I will only update if you guys review. _

_Now we're talking about reviews anyway, I wanna say 'thank you!' to all the people that took the time to write a review I seriously appreciate it!__ It's always nice to read all those reviews again; it gives me a confidence boost!_

_(Something funny: I guess most of you know Jordan Pruitt, well I was listening to one of her songs, when my little sister comes in asking whether that was Fergie or not. I laughed and said that she would be Fergie, when I became Britney Spears, the fact that I'm a brunette, don't have kids, can't sing and suck at live entertainment makes that clear enough. Even though I could always dye my hair, get pregnant, get my voice remixed and take entertaining lessons.)_

_Some people have also been asking whether this would be dramatic, well if I wanted it to be dramatic I would've chosen drama/friendship, instead of __humor__/friendship. Just to make that clear._

_And I advice you to listen to Leavin' from Jesse McCartney. It's pretty awesome. I want to apologize for 1) the lack of updates and 2) this horribly long A/N._

_The next chapter is hopefully out in __a month or so._

_Anyway, R&E (Read & Enjoy). If you do that, you make my day (you could also write a review to say that you appreciated it! P)_


	6. Subject: The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, the Lakers or JustJared. All email addresses are made up by me.**

**Poster Boy & Teddy Bear**

**Subject:**** The Bet**

* * *

From: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
To: Gabriella Montez gabsta14 yale .com; Taylor McKessie taytay yale .com; Chad Danforth cdanforth nba .com; Sharpay Evans sparklinsharpay hotmail .com; Ryan Evans ryane nyyankees .org; Zeke Baylor chocolatechipcookie gmail .com  
Subject: East High

Guys, we need a good prank to pull on the school when we get back… I thought of scaring Ms. Darbus by acting like ghosts, you know, like the Phantom of the Opera.

Troy

P.S. Teddy, you still have my hoodie, can I have it back please?!?

* * *

From: Gabriella Montez gabsta14 yale .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com; Taylor McKessie taytay yale .com; Chad Danforth cdanforth nba .com; Sharpay Evans sparklinsharpay hotmail .com; Ryan Evans ryane nyyankees .org; Zeke Baylor chocolatechipcookie gmail .com  
Subject: re: East High

Poster Boy, I never knew you knew the Phantom of the Opera. You're idea sounds stupid, I thought of letting our cells ring in the 'chapel of the arts'.

Gabs

P.S. Nope, it's waaay too nice, and BTW it doesn't fit you anymore anyway, so why have it back?

* * *

From: Sharpay Evans sparklinsharpay hotmail .com  
To: Gabriella Montez gabsta14 yale .com; Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com; Taylor McKessie taytay yale .com; Chad Danforth cdanforth nba .com; Ryan Evans ryane nyyankees .org; Zeke Baylor chocolatechipcookie gmail .com  
Subject: re: East High

Troy, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met! Serious! Of course we shouldn't act like we're 12 instead of 22! Geez, what has gotten into your mind?!?

Gabi, you're idea sounds OK, but serious, if Ms Darbus figures out it's us, we're screwed. No joke.

Zeke, take those cookies that are in your email address with you!!!!!!! I'm craving for them! How's the restaurant doing?

Toodles, Shar

P.S. Troy, Gabs is right, you probably don't fit that hoodie anymore anyway, so why do you want it back?

P.S.S. Ryan, daddy wants a family meeting in a few hours. I'll IM you for more info.

* * *

From: Taylor McKessie taytay yale .com  
To: Gabriella Montez gabsta14 yale .com; Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com; Sharpay Evans sparklinsharpay hotmail .com; Chad Danforth cdanforth nba .com; Ryan Evans ryane nyyankees .org; Zeke Baylor chocolatechipcookie gmail .com  
Subject: re: East High

Guys, why be all dramatic? If we take Chad, Troy, Sharpay and Ryan with us (during lunch) we'll be noticed anyway. If you absolutely want a grand entrance, why don't you go to EH at midnight and throw with toilet paper or something… you know, wrapping the school in toilet paper… or the fountain… or the trees… choice enough!

Chad, sweetie, you left your razor in our bathroom; I'll take it to Albuquerque with me.

Zeke, you better make a secret batch of cookies, because we all know that two of the professional basketball playing males can eat one alone (COUGH Chad and Troy COUGH)!

Taylor

P.S. Troy, Shar is right.

P.S.S. Guys why don't we all just go on IM?

_POSTERBOY&TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOY&TEDDYBEAR_

**::KingOfTheHoops has just logged on::**

**::DaChadster has just logged on::**

**::TeddyBear has just logged on::**

**::BakerDude has just logged on::**

**KingOfTheHoops says: **Hi guys

**TeddyBear says: **Hi PB

**KingOfTheHoop says: **Peanut butter?

**TeddyBear says: **Very funny (note srcsm plz)

**DaChadster says:** Where r Tay & Evans 1 & 2?

**BakerDude says: **Prbbly home =P

**::TayLovesChad has just logged on::**

**::HatBoy has just logged on::**

**::ThatsMissBitchToYou has just logged on::**

**HatBoy says:** We r here, had some errands 2 run

**BakerDude says:** What kinda errands?

**TayLovesChad says:** Hi sweetie! Hw r u doin? Can't wait 4 2morro! =D

**KingOfTheHoops says:** if u guys go all mushy, plz get another convo

**DaChadster says: **No way! Wed miss all the good stuff!

**BakerDude says:** brb

**ThatsMissBitchToYou says:** T is right (4 once), we r still here! Z, family business… u no

**TeddyBear says:** T & S r right; start ur own convo!

**DaChadster says:** fine we'll get our own… geez!

**KingOfTheHoops:** Nice name u got there S!

**MissSparkle:** Sorry T, if u like it theres something wrong!

**KingOfTheHoops:** Ah man!

**TeddyBear says:** srius guys grow up!

**BakerDude says:** back… G, y r u usin T's nickname 4 u?

**TeddyBear says:** cause I like it!

**KingOfTheHoops says:** awww thanx Teddy, although im not gonna use urs

**TeddyBear says:** im not countin on it =P

**MissSparkle says:** geez, sometimes its like u 2 r datin or something! Get ur own convo!

**TeddyBear says:** eww no way!

**KingOfTheHoops says:** yeah! Teddys right! Eww!

**BakerDude says:** no srius I think S is right! U 2 act like ur datin!

**HatBoy says:** g2g gf is callin!

**BakerDude says:** U have a gf? Since when?

**KingOfTheHoops says:** y did we not no bout this?

**TeddyBear says:** say hi to her! =)

**MissSparkle says:** tell her 2 call me!

**::****HatBoy has logged off::**

**KingOfTheHoops says: **WTF?!?! How do u no his gf?

**MissSparkle says:** cause im his sis

**TeddyBear says:** cause S told me

**DaChadster says:** and u kept it a scrt from T?!? Wow!

**BakerDude says:** y didnt he tell us

**TayLovesChad says:** cause u would tease him w/ no end

**DaChadster says:** how did u no bout this 2?!?

**TayLovesChad says:** cause G told me

**BakerDude says:** great so that means we r the only 1s who dont no?

**MissSparkle says:** Yup =D

**KingOfTheHoops says:** u love this dont ya?

**TeddyBear says:** course she loves this!

**BakerDude says:** u r asses!

**MissSparkle says:** nah, just bitches =)

**DaChadster says:** guys we r I away from the topic!

**MissSparkle says:** u r right Z! U 2 r not goin away w/ this so easy!

**TeddyBear says:** w/ what?

**TayLovesChad says:** that u 2 act like u r datin!

**KingOfTheHoops says:** & we respond w/ ewwwwww!

**TeddyBear says:** hes right; ewwwwww

**KingOfTheHoops says: **BTW I dont date rmmbr!

**MissSparkle says:** O yeah, u have 1nightstands

**TayLovesChad says:** we al no that

**DaChadster says:** & im the 1 who lives w/ him!!!

**TayLovesChad says:** Poor baby…

**BakerDude says:** gags srius u r even worse then T

**KingOfTheHoops says:** thanx… C were havin dinner at the Bryants tonite rite?

**DaChadster says:** Yup, shit g2g, T u 2 we need to get dressed. u no how V gets rite?!?

**KingOfTheHoops says:** yup i do… not nice

**BakerDude says:** I g2g 2 trouble at the RM (A/N: The Red Moon, his new restaurant which will be opened next week)

**::BakerDude has logged off::**

**KingOfTheHoops says:** talk to yall later, TB ill call you

**TeddyBear says:** sure

**::KingOfTheHoops has logged off::**

**DaChadster says:** bye guys, love u Tay

**TayLovesChad says:** love u 2 sweetie, u go have fun

**::DaChadster has logged off::**

**MissSparkle says:** I thought they were never goin 2 leave

**TeddyBear says:** rite at ya

**TayLovesChad:** guys, since when does R have a gf?

_POSTERBOY&TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOY&TEDDYBEAR_

http:// justjared. buzznet .com / tags / troy-bolton /

**Troy Bolton: 40 days and 40 nights**

Troy Bolton, the known ladiesman from the LA Lakers, has, according to inside sources, placed a bet with Team Captain Kobe Bryant, worth $400,000. The bet was placed during a dinner with all the team members and the coach at the Bryant residence. According to our very reliable source, was Bolton the only one without a date and when Vanessa Bryant made a comment on his player ways, her husband, Kobe Bryant, gave a comment that he could never do without girls for even a week. Of course Bolton couldn't let that slide so he called it a bet, on which they argued over how many days. It ended up to be 40 days, $10,000 each day. We'll keep you updated on Bolton's commentary on the issue.

_POSTERBOY&TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOY&TEDDYBEAR_

From: Gabriella Montez gabsta14 yale .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

TROY DANIEL BOLTON,

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

PLACING A BET LIKE THAT?!?!?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!? $400,000?!?!?! DO YOU HAVE AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT OF RESPONSIBILITY?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! AND WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE????????

Love, Teddy

* * *

From: Sharpay Evans sparklinsharpay hotmail .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

Wow, Bolton, I can say that I'm proud of you. Placing a reckless bet like that. I couldn't be any prouder than this. You have just made my day.

* * *

From: Jack And Lucille Bolton jacklucille wanadoo .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

Troy,

If you would still be living at home, you'd be grounded for life. We're not joking.

Your parents

* * *

From: Taylor McKessie taytay yale .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

Troy,

Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you wouldn't give up girls like that, would you? That's just not you…

Please, call Gabs she's pacing around the room like you killed someone.

Love Taylor

P.S. tell Chad I love him.

* * *

From: Jazz Bolton jazzylovesyou hotmail .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

Bro,

You are absolutely the best brother a girl could wish for!!!!!

If you win, can I go shopping with the money?

Thanks!!!

Your super sweet little sister who will do anything for you

P.S. you should call Gabi, she already freaked out on me

* * *

From: Iglesias Montez gayguysrule live .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

DUDE!!!!!!!

What the heck did you do? Not that it's not cool, but still, what the ****?!?!?!??!?!?!?

My sis is probably freaking out right now… that's so her…

Grtz Ig

* * *

From: Zeke Baylor chocolatechipcookie gmail .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

Dude, you're crazy, giving up sex just like that?!?!

You're insane!!! Man think of how many girls you could get in 40 days…

I gotta go, the new cooking kid is messing things up again

* * *

From: US Weekly redaction usweekly .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: An Exclusive Interview

Mr Bolton,

We from US Weekly would like an exclusive interview about the bet with Mr Bryant. We'll pay you $50,000 for the exclusive rights to the exact story.

Yours sincerely,

Amanda Jefferson

* * *

From: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
To: Zeke Baylor chocolatechipcookie gmail .com; Iglesias Montez gayguysrule live .com; Jazz Bolton jazzylovesyou hotmail .com; Taylor McKessie taytay yale .com; Jack And Lucille Bolton jacklucille wanadoo .com; Sharpay Evans sparklinsharpay hotmail .com; Gabriella Montez gabsta14 yale .com  
Subject: Re: The Bet

Guys, chill. It's only $400,000. That's $50,000 less then my month salary.

Teddy Bear, thanks for your concern. I'm still very capable of thinking.

Shar, really encouraging email. I'm happy that for once I actually made your day.

Mom, dad, thanks for your support in this. I'm proud to call you my parents. I would ground myself too.

Tay, I'm good, you too, thanks for your concern. Also for Teddy.

Jazz, no.

Iglesias, read the papers tomorrow morning, they'll give you a detailed story with things I don't even know that happened.

Zeke, please, stop reminding me. Hope the new cooking kid didn't mess up too bad.

Love, Troy

P.S. Chad said that he would kill me after he stopped laughing, calling Tay and the press to tell them about 'my stupid action'. But don't worry you won't get the chance to kill me, because when he killed me, you can bring me back to life and kill me again.

* * *

From: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
To: US Weekly redaction usweekly .com  
Subject: Re: An Exclusive Interview

Amanda Jefferson,

No, but thanks for the offer.

Yours sincerely, Troy Bolton

_POSTERBOY&TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOY&TEDDYBEAR_

http:// justjared. buzznet .com / tags / troy-bolton /

**Troy Bolton agrees with impossibility of bet.**

When we asked Bolton if he thought he would be able to sit through the bet he said, "Probably not, but hey, it's a good challenge. And although it's impossible, I'm going to make it possible." When we asked for a reaction from Kobe Bryant, he answered with, "We'll see how he does it. He's probably not going to last long."

When we asked Chad Danforth for his opinion on the bet, he shook his head, started lauging and said, "These are going to be the best 40 days of my life."

_POSTERBOY&TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOY&TEDDYBEAR_

From: Kobe Bryant kbryant nba .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: The Bet

Bolton, you sure you want this? I mean, 40 days not getting laid is kinda long. Especially for you.

* * *

From: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
To: Kobe Bryant kbryant nba .com  
Subject: Re: The Bet

Bryant, did your wife make you do this? And I won't take that last part as an insult, because I know you better then that.

BTW, no I don't regret this... not yet at least. Say hi to Vanessa for me and tell her to not be too concerned. I already have too many people who are concerned for me.

* * *

From: Kobe Bryant kbryant nba .com  
To: Troy Bolton tbolton nba .com  
Subject: Re: The Bet

You're really funny Bolton. Serious. I had to say hi back.

And that she wasn't concerned about you (although we both know she is.)

See you tomorrow at practice.

_POSTERBOY&TEDDYBEARPOSTERBOY&TEDDYBEAR_

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!! I'm a HORRIBLE person!!!!!! I'm gonna quit with the sorries, okay? You should all say thank you to **I-fizz**, she told me to hurry! (Sorry for not updating when I said I would, although HSM3 isn't out in the NL yet.) Okay, now I'm sure that you guys are all wondering why I changed the summary and what the heck the whole thing means. 1 I changed it because I wasn't happy with it, because it sounded to dramatic (and we all know that these dialogue things are funny as hell, if you don't agree with me then you have my apologizes) and 2 you'll figure it out somewhere in the middle/end of this story! And that's all! Not as long as usual!

Oh yeah, I was looking on Wikipedia for the Lakers and I came along a guy that looks (with looks I don't mean, HOW he looks, I mean his career path and position) scarily much like the Troy I had in mind, his name is Jordan Farmar and it's just scary!!!! 


	7. NEW IDEA! PLEASE VOTE!

Helloooo, most amazing people in the entire World!!!!

I was thinking of a drabble oneshot story to do just to make sure that you guys know that I'm still alive. What do you think of that??? And for me it means that all I need to do is write really, really short stories that are absolutely pointless, but still fun. This one I will update regular because it doesn't need too much brainthinking (is that even a word?). And all of it I can do during school so that I can type it out on my computer really quick.

So all I'm asking is: WHAT DO YOU THINK? YES OR NO?

Hit my profile page and then the poll to answer.

Thanks already

Much love

Irene a.k.a. Miss Capgirl


End file.
